


Longing to find Mr. Longings

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Last 2 Standing, M/M, Rodericks speech, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Longing to find Mr. Longings

At first, he didn't want to get up on the podium and say something. The right to take credit for anything would feel wrong to him. Green eyes get filled with tears as the angels start to tug on the ropes to close the curtains. All of the citizens questioned why the short, awkward nymph didn't say anything about their victory.

Say something.

No.

He needs you.

No!

Despite Roderick's protests against his mind, his body allowed the word wait to come out of his mouth. The angels froze and stopped closing the curtains, staring at the brunette with wide eyes. He quickly ran up to the podium and stared into the crowd of people.

William misses you.

You know you have to do it.

Roderick took a breath and blinked his annoying tears away. "Over a century ago," breathe in, "a terrible human decided to kill me," breathe out. The crowd stared up at Roderick expectantly.

"I suppose my husband got angry. Depressed. Maybe he was even scared," Roderick's breath hitched and his voice began to shake as he said those words. "He had no idea that I would be back."

 

"Wait!" 

What? Who was that?

"I have something to say!"

The voice sounds... Familiar.

William looked up at the stage and saw a young man standing up on the podium, speaking about his husband that supposedly went missing.

William.

It must be him.

The demon cried fiery tears and pushed through the crowd, staring up at his beautiful Flower. He listened to every word as if it was a beautiful melody missing its harmony.

Go up there.

 

Roderick looked around and saw a familiar yellow figure, but quickly blinked and saw that it disappeared. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and closed his eyes, saying "I miss him so much and I need him to see me."

 

William hesitantly climbed up the stage and stared at Roderick in disbelief. It really was him. His heart raced when Flower started staring at him.

 

Roderick took another breath before quickly saying, "William, come home!" As he opened his eyes, the yellow figure was staring at him. Roderick stared back and started to sob quietly.

"W-William?"

"Flower..."


End file.
